


We Did It, We Saved The World

by Proskenion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Armageddon has been avoided, everything is fine. Crowley is celebrating, still amazed of his luck. But the club is too crowded and the music is too loud and he suddenly feels very lonely - he definitely need to go join an old friend.





	We Did It, We Saved The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears!
> 
> So, well, this is basically a dream I had last night, that's all. Hope you'll enjoy it ^^'

Crowley has spent the last three hours in that club, drinking and dancing and, well, drinking. Celebrating. Armageddon has been avoided for good. YEEHAAW. 

He collapsed on the counter, hailing for another drink. He looked around him, all being a not-so-pleasant though quite enjoyable boiling blur. People, everywhere. Music. Too loud... 

He had a hiccups. The world didn't end, he thought. Sometimes he found it hard to believe it, to believe all was fine. 

He finished his glass and stood up to join the dance floor, but found himself not really able to keep his balance. And the music, too loud, always too loud...

He suddenly felt very lonely. 

He stumbled out of the club, and tripped himself when entering his Bentley. He didn't even thought of sobering up before starting the car and driving away at high speed. 

He stopped the Bentley just in front the bookshop entry, half parked on the sidewalk. He got out and stumbled inside. 

"Angel!" 

He managed his way through the shelves, intending to go to the back of the shop. But he found himself face to face with Aziraphale after only a few steps. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, slightly surprised to find him here in the middle of the night. Then, after a second look, he added, "have you been drinking?" 

They stood face to face for a while, looking at each other. Crowley tried to remember why he had come here in the first place. He smiled awkwardly. 

The second later, he was stumbling towards Aziraphale, collapsing on him and wrapping his arms around him. 

"We did it," Crowley mumbled, "we saved the world." 

The first shock passed, the angel hugged the demon in return. He whispered softly:

"Yes, my dear. We did it."

**Author's Note:**

> So, Crowley doesn't sober up because he really wants to see Aziraphale and can't waste any second. Then when he's facing Aziraphale, he still doesn't sober up because he knows that otherwise he won't have the courage to do what he has come to do ;P 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
